striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Dullahan
Dullahan ( ) is a boss character introduced in Strider 2, appearing as the Scene 4 mid-boss in the second stage, Fortress Wahnen. The character is inspired by the mythological creature of the same name. The Dullahan is a ghostly apparition created by the Alchemist from Fortress Wahnen. Described as a Tortured Creature ( )MVP (February 04, 2000). "Strider Hiryu 2" (Japanese). Arcadia (Vol. 2). Pg. 96., the Dullahan only emits guttural growls as it pursues its target. The Dullahan takes the form of a tall bronze suit of armor with no head and its right arm replaced with a fiery skull attached to a chain. It wields its main weapon in its left hand: a huge, twisted sword whose edge is formed by several spinning saws. It can also summon and control small Human Souls ( ) found in the Tower, from the prisoners who died under torture there. It's possible the creature itself was made out of the souls of these prisoners, as well. The Dullahan is invoked at the top floor of the fortress' Prison Tower by the Alchemist to defeat Hiryu. The Dullahan materializes behind the Alchemist, after which it raises its sword and strikes its creator, killing him. Once defeated, it collapses and disappears engulfed in blue flames. The Dullahan has the unique distinction of being the only supernatural entity Hiryu has faced, rather than being created or born through science or technology. Information In general, the Dullahan is a slow-moving enemy, taking heavy steps and dragging its massive sword behind it. When at an appropiate distance, it either swings its sword horizontally or stabs it into the ground. If hit enough, however, the Dullahan performs an instant teleport to move out of Hiryu's way. Its other notable skill is the control of human souls through the skull chained to its right side. These spirits swarm all across the room, moving erratically while shooting fireballs at Hiryu. While these pest can be killed with a single strike, once all are destroyed the Dullahan will teleport away and spawn a new set. The Dullahan is slow and easy to predict, though its moderate health and tendency to teleport around to summon spirits tends to extend the battle slightly. Attacks * Sword Slash: The Dullahan readies his sword and performs a horizontal swipe in front of him. Covers a long distance, but is easy to evade. * Sword Stab: The Dullahan raises his giant sword and, just as the saws in it start spinning, drives it forcefully down into the ground, generating a small splash of energy. Only done if Hiryu is standing very close to Dullahan. * Teleport: The Dullahan splits into several images and disappears, then converges back in a different part of the room. * Human Souls: The Dullahan raises its chained skull side and summons four human souls in the form of skull spirits engulfed in purple fire. These small ghosts float in different formations, and move all over the room shooting fireballs at all direction. References Category:Characters Category:Bosses